1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to stitching the inside of a tire, and, more specifically, to stitching repair patches along an inside surface of a tire.
2. Description of the Related Art
When repairing a portion of a tire, a patch may be used to cover and seal the portion to be repaired. A patch may be made from various types of materials, such as, rubber and polymeric materials. Once applied, the patch may be stitched to promote adhesion and to reduce any air trapped between the patch and the tire.